Rubic's Reminiscences and Rusty's Rue
by Scarlet Pikachu
Summary: Do we really know what happened to Rubic from "Firefly: Queen of the New Breed"? Well, she's going to tell us. And where would she be without Rusty, her big bro? So, he's telling us what she didn't or couldn't, filling in the blanks. Twoshot.
1. Rubic's Reminiscence

This is a small fic based off of my character, Rubic, and her past.

If you don't know who that is then read Xtreme Gamer's fic, Firefly Queen of a New Breed.

Reveiw!

**Vi va la feedback!**

* * *

I just had to put these in. I do not own them, but they rock!

"In a darkened world child, do not give way to fear. Believe in light, believe in laughter, and true love will appear." -unknown

"Let Justice, blind and halt and maimed, chastise the rebel spirit surging in my veins, let the Law deal me penalties and pains And make me hideous in my neighbours' eyes."  
-Ada Cambridge

My darkness has been filled with the light of intelligence, and behold, the outer day-lit world was stumbling and groping in social blindness.

-Helen Keller

What a blind person needs is not a teacher but another self.

-Helen Keller

* * *

There is more to tell about my past then there is to see. There's hardly anything to see infact, why you ask...

--

Because although I may have been born into a world full of vivid enticing colour, but a mere fifteen seconds later after I had opened my eyes it blurred into grey then quickly keeled over into black.

I recall; those saddened crys and with them all my memories of that day and the years that followed after flow. Allow me to share...

Let's begin where it started and skip as we go...

"Look the light has left her eyes!" Cried a females voice, and for some reason; I knew it was that of my mother.

"I saw it Nighthorn, but you know it can't be helped." 'Another voice?' I thought queitly. This one made me think of another unfamiliar term; father.

Then came his voice, squeaky even though he was always trying to be tough. "But we've all seen it the Mark of the Time Fairy upon her left cheek," "Yes Rusty, we did." came my pa's voice. "What is the good of seeing the past and future to a blind Pokemon?" Rusty, I took it he was my brother asked.

"Who knows son, we all know Celibi has a weird way of picking her Choosen." My mum said as she picked me up and began to rock me asleep.

But before I had fully dozen off she muttered, "However will you survive? Whatever will become of you my dear Rubic?" 'Rubic? Is that me?' I wondered, then I surrendered to sleep.

And yet soo very much would become of me...

I found that after two years in darkness I was capable of sensing my way around. Rusty, my brother; older by five months and twelve days, he was my guide around all the dangerous territories and the one who would find me when I had been whisked away.

By that I mean I would randomly find myself waking or just turning up in an unfamiliar place, not having even half a clue how I had appeared in this unfamiliar place.

Sometimes I felt tingly, as if I was flying through the sky. I could never understand what were these strange occurances and why I had them.

Such a problem it proved to be...

One day, a very breezy autumn day might I add, I was relaxing in the sun(I could tell I was in he sun due to the warm rays on my fur, gently sunning myself.) I felt that ever so familiar tingling, Then I heard my brother, Rusty shout and tackle me to the ground suddenly.

All I remember is hearing shouts and being scooped up in what Rusty called a net, then the both of us being shoved into a cramped crate and stacked ontop of the other prisons that held their own Pokian prisoners.

I soon felt the cages scoot and slide about as this 'car' creature Rusty had informed me we were inside of took off. Every thing else is a buzzing noise and then silence after feeling a sharp prick to my arm.

Three days twenty hours later...

---

I awoke to a wails and howls of pain, from a whole bunch of others in pain trapped behind cages.

"Ah so 259xb You've awakened." said some unfamiliar hoarse unpokian voice. "What?" I rasped out, my throat dry. "That is you. You're 259xb. Good to see you're still in one piece... You're blind I hear was that done to you by them?"

I shook my head. "Oh well, it's time for your first testing." And suddenly I felt unwarm, ungentle, and very, very uncaring hands lift me up and carry me off somewhere, the air smelled foul and the rough grip of the stranger made my hatred for this place stronger than when I was in my cage.

'Experimentations? What on me?' I wondered as my fear also increased tenfold, especially when my feet were sat on a ice cold metalic table.

"We're going to try extra appendage growth first." it said as I felt hands begin to roughly pile some strange lukewarm goop on the sides around my little floofy clump of forehead fuzz.

I remember so well what an awful experiance that was, and somehow I knew, there was going to be some more bad times too...

The goop began to cause my skin beneath it peel and then envelope the goop then formed into cone like shapes. I don't know much more as I screamed myself unconcious.

---

When I finally awoke I let out a moan before shooting up, and hitting my head against the cage's roof, hard. "Ow." "You okay sis?" That voice! For some odd reason I could hear much better than before. "Rusty?" "Yeah that's me, man... they did a number on you. Your fur is covered in yellow splotches and... feel your forehead." I did just that before gasping and pulling down on my new appendages. "Jiggly ears!" I nervously felt around before sighing in relief, 'The marks still there only on my left ear now.' "How've you been, bro?" "B...been better." he gagged out.

"I hear footsteps..." "Shhh, they're coming to get another test subject, I hope it's not one of us."

Alas, it was.

Once again I was chosen again, "Be strong." Rusty said trying to give me the strength to survive this one, seeing as they always got worse and never better.

I was somewhat awake, there was footsteps everywhere and I was aware of a grinding feeling in the center of my skull.

The next morning...

I awoke with a headache the size of a Snorlax on steroids.(And beleive me that's hella big!) I felt the dull sensation of something imbedded into my head, but I couldn't figure out what exactly it was. "Rusty you there?" No answer and I then knew he wasn't in here anymore, I just hoped he was still alive.

For the next week and a half I was ignored for experiments, in fact I got fed and groomed and treated and taken care of better. My pitch black life flashed white from the strong shooting pains in my head.

Two days after that they chose me again, it seemed I had become their most favored lab Rattata and they did not want to lose me so soon.

It was horrible, the food they force fed me tasted like mud with burnt blue cheese added in. Then they went and put some more goop over my eyes along with this itchy band. I think they sedated me cause I awoke in my cage the next day.

Scratching and clawing at the ever so itchy and scratchy thinga-ma-bobby. I finally yanked it off, only to fall backwards and become temporary overwhelmed in shock...

Colour! I say colour! I had sight! I could see! 'Yes the light is back!' Even though they may have caused me immense pain for almost the whole duration of my captivity, I had still gained back my sight.

In fact a lady in a whitelabcoat walked in and stared at my cage, "Hello 259xb." she said in a kind tone. I stared at her tag and then something came to me, "Hullo T-amra." I said with a slight smile.

She blinked, "Excuse me?" "I... Your tag it says Tamra on it." "Ah, you can see now." I nodded. She ran out leaving me to my thoughts. 'Now that the lights back maybe I'll be released from this box prison.' She came back a few minutes later and without hesitation picked me up and took me down a long hallway.

I allowed her to carry me, seeing as she as much more gentle than any of the others I had been watched or experimented on by.

On a big tree stump in the middle of the room sat a very sad looking black furred Jigglypuff with orangish red furred rings around his drooping ears and paws.

The lady began to sit me down, "Rusty this is 259xb named... er..." she began to stare at me. "Rubic." I said and she nodded and sat me down. his ears immeadiatly shot up. "Rubic? My Rubic?! Sister lost?" "It sure is Ringo." I said using his old pet name that now suited him and watched as he hugged me then suddenly waved a paw before my eyes, "Can you see?" "Yes," I began proudly. "I can, very well now."

And so it went on... Often I found myself staring into a mirror or anything else that reflected and Staring at the 'me' I had become. On my left ear was a three leafed clover, Mark of the Time Leaf.

Every single time I stared I would squint for trying to rid my reflection of those icky custard splotches, but all it did was make me look like a blurry molded tangerine with feet.

Whenever I asked Rusty what had happened to our parents he would tell me that they were most likely still free in the wild and 'finer than a Politoad's hair'. Whatever the hell that meant I hadn't the foggiest.

As days kept flying by I found myself good friends with a few other experiments, one of which was Stickers, a female Lickitung with a normal(In any other specie's opinion.) sized tongue, spikes jutting out from her spine and purple skin.

Then I met Firefly...

We bonded quickly, seeing as how Rusty already knew her for soo long and all. There's something about the Vulpix that tells me she'll be Geovanni's downfall and hopefully sooner then later. With my reading, and strange unknown hidden abilities, I hope I can assist her.

We will escape...


	2. Rusty's Rue

Disclaimer: I do not, will not, or have not ever owned Pokemon.

Here's Rusty!

Our favorite little bold, smartassed, ebony furred Jigglypuff.

Warning: He doesn't focus on details and has a temper. Not to mention he likes booze.

Sorry 'bout the suckyness.

Pearl, and Tamra are characters that might or might not show up in Xtreme gamer's Firefly Story, check his storys out!

I do not own Firefly she is Xtreme gamers little blazing glory.

* * *

Here are some quotes based off of Rusty's attitude. I don't own these either, but they rock even more!

"Boldness is ever blind, for it sees not dangers and inconveniences whence it is bad in council though good in execution."  
-Francis Bacon

"The cynic is one who never sees a good quality in a man and never fails to see a bad one. He is the human owl, vigilant in darkness and blind to light, mousing for vermin, and never seeing noble game. The cynic puts all human actions into two classes - openly bad and secretly bad."  
-Henry Ward Beecher

And here's another two that Rubic taught him, yet I still do not own these two either.

You can become blind by seeing each day as a similar one. Each day is a different one, each day brings a miracle of its own. It's just a matter of paying attention to this miracle.  
-Paulo Coelho

We can see, so we are always blind to things deeper than skin.  
-Joe Chung

* * *

Rubic may have informed you of her past, but I had the sight first so I saw so much more detail.

Not that I'm bragging... Okay maybe a little. I'll never hear the end of this from Rubic. Oi!

* * *

I felt a prescence that day she lost her sight it was faint but there and I caught a glipse of a white fairy zipping by.(Guess who.)

My mother Nighthorn, was a lovely brownish-blackish colour. I, myself had inherited her dark fur, I was the most glorious shade of ebony.

Then there was the fact of my sister, she was a plain peach fuzz Igglybuff. Now I saw nothing wrong with that. We had the same coloured eyes, green -although hers were a pure sea foam green while mine were plain emralds.

I was determined to become her guide. And after two years of guiding her in the darkness, she became capable of sensing her way about.

She'd occassionally be whisked away- by that I mean she'd be sleeping one moment and the next there was not a trace. No pawprints going away from her current area, and she couldn't float like I could.

So I'd search ever tree, every place that a blind Igglybuff could have gone off to, and eventually I'd find her crying and using a technique unknown to Iggly's, Shock wave, yep she'd be sending out waves of electricity as I found her I'd call her name and the waves ceased.

I'd kick myself in the ass for being angry at her, after all it wasn't delibratly done. Still I began to keep my eye on her more than one would think appropriate, but; mind you, I never crossed that line.

Then disaster struck...

One warm, breezy autumn day.

I was watching Rubic while she sunbathed when she started getting blurry,(It reminded me of a technique some Abras I had ran into once called Teleport.) I tackled her with a shout. "Rubic!"

Then we both disappeared in a bright flash of white, whisked away. 'Is this how she gets lost? By telepot of all things?!' When the light faded we were inside of a truck and people with red R's on their suits quickly netted the two of us. "Rusty! What is this?!" Rubic screamed pushing against the net. "It's a net, Rubic, but don't worry."

I... Er...we were shoved into a cramped cage and they attempted to stick me with a needle, well Rubic got the first strike and I eventually got stuck with the second, then, the world spinned and went blacker than my fur.

Days later...

"Hey there cutey." 'Huh?' I awoke to find myself alone in a cage. "Rubic!" I shouted. "No such Pokemon by that name here." When I looked for the voice I met the gaze of lovely tangerine amber. It was a Smoochum, a rather vain looking one, but one all together.

"Where am I?" "In experiment central." It, she replied. "Experiments on Pokemon correct?" she nodded. "My names Pearl and you are?" "Rusty." she giggled. "Such a lovely shade of ebony." I shrugged, "Bah, this old coat? I'm about to shed all the faded hairs off and show everyone true ebony."

Someone walked in and stared at me, "Hello 258xb." "Hmmm?" "That's your number and what you will be called for now." I eyed the lady, white clothes, big blue eyes that had some emotions remaining, and black hair(I found that slightly comforting.) and obviously female. "Whatever," I then lunged at the bars and began to shout, "Where is my sister?!" over and over.

"Let me tend to this one, Tamra. We can't be too sure if he's even sane. Besides we both know how 'male' Jigglypuffs are." Oh the horror, I had been stereotyped for my species once more.

By stereo typing I mean... well, it's far too shameful for me to even come out and say, but I'll be as frank as I can, male Jigglypuffs are known for being overly amourous. That and the fact that their any Pokemon breeders dream says it way too clear enough in my mind.

I sat down and waited until he reached a gloved hand in to grab me, then I latched onto his right leg and began to scatch and shred. "Take this dirtbag!"

The girl, Tamra began to ask me what she could do to get me calm. I sighed, "I just want. To see my sister." Is that the Igglybuff that was with you?" "Yeah," She smied slightly. "If you let us do some experiments and a couple of tests on you, I'll be sure you get to see her from a nearby cage, Okay?" I nodded.

"And what's to stop me from blowing this joint after I do see her?" "About enough strong trained Pokemon to rip a full hundred dozen Snorlaxes apart and then devour them bones and all." I cringed that must be a pretty difficult path to freedom. "Ah... Er fine then."

---

The so called 'experiments' weren't too bad. Mostly stuff like taking blood samples, or examining my eyes and my ears and my mouth and my throat. They said they were making sure I had no dangerous or highly conmtagous deseases and such crap. I'd rip their faces off, but they have taesers.

They also wrapped weird strips around my ears and paws, they burned a little. Their main deal was some other examination that I won't go into for it was demeaning to experiance yet alone relive it ever again.

Now those strips were itchy, but I felt oddly compliant for some reason.(I think the girl drugged me while I was attacking that idiot of a human male.)

I remember being looked at by a very 'business like' dressed man he could easily pass as a drill sargeant with the scowl he wore constantly day in and day out.

Thje first word that came to my mind was simple, bastard. And that's exactly how my thoughts stayed. He was indeed a bastard.

"Whatever is a 'male' Jigglypuff doing here?" he said glaring at me. "Well, sir... He's not like other males of his species he hasn't got the lusty nature instead he's a fighter as I'm sure you've heard." His eyes flashed for a breif moment before he nodded, "A fighting one is indeed interesting. I heard what happened to ben, but maybe that will teach him, carry on."

And he left, I stared at him and then glanced up to Tamra. "Is he always such a bastard?" she nodded, "Pretty much." we both snickered.

----

When I was finally allowed to take the strips off I found my fur had become red where the strips had been wrapped. A fancy ketchup red. "Odd." I muttered turning them over curiously.

"More like sexy," said an oh so familiar feminine voice. I saw her, "Pearl? That you?" she smiled and waved, thing is, she was a iceberg shade of blue now and there were three little Absol like tails where her normal Smoochum tail once was.

"Yeah, nice decorations. Halloween already." she joked in a kind way. "Har, har, har. What about you? Looks like ice has flowed through your genetics, yet you aren't cold hearted, and would you stop flicking your tails?! They look like three little blades."

----

Pearl was my closest friend besides Rubic who I also spoke to that day... Damn they had made her sport custard spots, ugh, I shudder at the creulness that was.

I never had to fight all this much, it turned out they did these things to us to see if we'd die a short lived life or suffer future problems, bastards.

I met Stickers later when I had finally been allowed out of those so called 'cages'. My sister's condition remaineed unknown after that for quite a while.

----

This one deay I bumped into a Vulpix with wings. And when I say bumped I mean we plowed into each other. "Watch it!" it, she snarled. "No room to yap, missy." I said in an annoying tone of mock respect. "Aw, shuddup!" "Yappety yap shut your damn trap." I couldn't stop. "Could you be a bigger ass?" I shrugged, "Nope not even if I were a obese Snorlax." We both burst into a fit of giggles, and when it subsided she smiled, "Names Firefly."

"I'm Rusty, not Rust, sure as hell not russle, and don't ever call me Dusty. Especially if you want to keep those feathers. And how 'do' you preen yourself?! I mean if I were I know I would surely get a crick in my neck just gnawing all the dirt off of them. Oi! My head is hurting just thinking about it!" I said falling onto my tail, which thank Celibi(Who doesn't even have a tail!) had not been jiggered with by the crackpot scientists.

I'd rather not go into details..." she trailed off avoiding eye contact while flame furys sprung from her cheeks, she didn't notice how hot her blush actually was. And she changed the subject off of her hygene in a sad way.

"So... erm lovely weather eh?" I could have face-faulted. 'Oldest ice breaker in the whole history of historys.' I thought.

"Yup. It's simply lovely, divine as wine." "What?" "Oh, come on please don't tell me you have never heard of booze." she shook her head. "Well, you are ever so lucky I know where the secret stash is at and it's almost five -o clock."

I wandered off, convincing her to follow. "Come on let me show you the path to freedom."

Well, that's all I will tell you other then Firefly after a few shots spilled practicly her whole life story and I did the same.

To think that we can even gain access to fall into the bottle here, who ever would have thought? Ah, well, I hate stale beer.(Author's note: W.T.F is he rambling on about? Beer can't go stale, can it?) so cheers to having the ability to hold a glass, hic, bye...


End file.
